Engulf me slowly
by Dews
Summary: Can Sai save Zara/Nana before one dominates over?


**A/N: I just thought that this would make a great story and I'm trying to keep it rated T for teens and I apologize for deleting my M-rated stories because of personal reasons. I'm deeply sorry. I uploaded them back so, enjoy. I promise to finish this story and there might be like 10 to 15 chapters. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just typing this now and I don't know what it's based from but I don't own it so yada dada nada…**

**~Engulf me slowly~**

**Chapter 1: The other me**

The darkness engulfed me before I had a chance to take precautions against it. It did not matter anyway, because all my efforts to stop it were useless. I felt my body hit the floor but the pain did not register as my head cracked against the side table.

I had been on the computer checking my e-mail when it happened. I would not go into the details of my story but I will tell you it's different. You might think that just because you've read stories like mine, you will understand because I am telling you now, be prepared.

My mind went blank a split second after I hit my head and I knew that I'm not myself anymore. My body is not mine anymore and it has been invaded by the other. Yes, the other me who just loves taking over unexpectedly.

I feel her presence in the darkness that threatens to engulf me and I feel her new surge of power.

Yes, she's powerful.

I sensed her waking up and looking at her surroundings which was my room with familiar eyes and was tempted to lie back and let her do everything since she knew everything about me.

Never.

A laid back attitude even for a second would result in my elimination. There's no doubt about it and I would never let that happen.

The girl in my body now got up and flexed her muscles to make sure nothing was broken though I heard her hiss in a breath as she felt the bump on my head.

I was grinning in satisfaction although it was short-lived as she stared at my computer and the e-mail I was checking. It wouldn't do me good to try and manipulate her so I prayed she didn't understand or react.

Too late.

Before I could blink, she was out my door, down the stairs and walking over to my next door neighbor's house. She didn't seem to care about what she was wearing also which she should have because she was wearing a belly-button tank and her sweatpants was low-rider and it did not sit well with me exposing myself to him like this.

She banged on his door and was about to bang again when the door opened and the object of my e-mail appeared in front of her and me. I wanted to run because I knew she was going to do something stupid and irrational but since my body did not belong to me now, I just watched in horror as she backhanded the guy who fell backward into his house. She moved toward him with lightning speed and grabbed his hair then, forced his bloodied face to mine and told him to never talk to me again.

"You are not to approach me in school, work or anywhere we are fated to meet from now on, do you hear me?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"Zara, what's wrong with you?" Akito asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're wrong for me and I do not want to see our ugly face anymore, do you understand?"

"Wait, aren't we going to the prom anymore?" he asked in a small voice.

"As if I would go to the prom with a skinny low-life like you, you are a disgrace to me. Do not approach me, ever." I said with fury.

If you could see the real me right now, you would be amazed at the amount of tears but if you could see me, it'll just be my gravestone because I'll be dead of humiliation.

The other me who I chose to call Nana stormed back to the house and deleted all the emails Yuki had sent me. She then proceeded to search my room thoroughly even though she knew there was no more picture of him. She pushed some clothes to the floor to make me angry because I hated dirty places.

The maximum amount of time she can stay in my body is an hour so maybe I did exaggerate her strength and she can't get back in for at least 24 hours. But, it's really bad when she decides it's time to take over.

She goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge. There was some vanilla ice-cream left that I was saving but she just took it and gobbled it up.

She then proceeded to make a mess of my kitchen. After about 30 minutes, the phone rang and it's Sai on the phone. He wants to know what's wrong with me and why I treated Yuki like that.

"What are you, a fag?" Nana asked him.

"Zara, are you okay?" Sai asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why exactly are you and Yuki gossiping about like blasted cheerleaders?"

"I don't know what's come over you but, you really broke his heart," he said.

"That's not my problem. He should have stayed away from me to begin with. I hate his freaking guts."

"Last week you couldn't shut up about him and now you hate him."

"Shut up Sai, just shut up. I hate you and Yuki and everybody else now leave me alone."

"You really don't hate me," he said before he hung up.

I didn't want to think about his last statement but I felt really horrible for saying that I hate him though I did not hate him. He's been my tower to lean on and he always has a shoulder for me to cry on since we've been little. He always comforts me although he doesn't know about Nana. Well, I think he doesn't.

Nana stormed round the house making more messes for me to clean up and after about 20 minutes, she fainted and smacked the stupid head on the floor again.

When I woke, I had a really bad headache and the house was a horrible mess. I took some medications and a brief nap even though the urge to arrange everything was overwhelming.

The next day, I went over to Yuki's house but he refused to open the door no matter how much I begged. Well, that ended that relationship.

I came home and called Sai on the phone. I apologized for my behavior and asked him to forgive me, blaming my outbursts on my period.

He asked me to meet him at the café in a few hours because he wanted me to meet someone and I said I would be there.

There was a nagging feeling in me and my heart felt like it was being squeezed which was weird because I didn't like Sai in that way.

**A/N: First chapter done and I really don't know if she's crushing on Sai or Yuki or who she goes to the prom with but, there's love, love and more love coming your way along with some jealousy, betrayal and backstabbing. Who will survive, Muahhahahahahaha. I mean, ENJOY.**


End file.
